


The Choices We Make

by Gowombat83



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gowombat83/pseuds/Gowombat83
Summary: Must Cullen always sacrifice himself on the alter of misplaced duty?





	The Choices We Make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginipig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginipig/gifts), [Aurlana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/gifts).



> I don't know where it came from, it just happened!

"I love you, Cullen," Alistair faught to keep his voice steady though his eyes burned and his throat throbbed with the deep ache if it.

"Alistair, I can't! I'm- I'm not good for you, I'm no good for anyone anymore! I want better for you, you deserve so much better," Cullen choked out through his own obvious anguish.

"Don't. You don't get to choose for me in this. You don't get to tell me who I can and cannot love. I've had every decision in my life made for me, taken away from me. If you don't-" Alistair faltered, but nothing had ever been more important than this moment, though it tore his heart in two he forced the words out, "If you don't want to be with me, if you don't love me then own it. That at least I can respect, but don't you take another choice away from me and call it a mercy. That's a lie, and I think... I think for once I'm owed a truth, Cullen. I can't- I can't take another lie," he pleaded, "please, not from you ...."

Silent tears streaked their cheeks as they locked eyes, and though nothing had ever cut him as deep Cullen knew it was all true. However much it hurt, he would honour Alistair's request- he couldn't live with anything less.

Cullen swallowed hard, "If I were a better man I'd leave you, I would walk away knowing it was the right thing to do. But I can't Alistair. For better or for worse, I love you."

Cullen's voice cracked with emotion. Alistair had asked him for the truth and the truth was he was weak. He wouldn't steal another choice from Alistair, nor could he lie and say he didn't want this. He wanted this, more than he'd wanted anything in his life. So whatever the sin upon his soul, if Alistair wanted him, if he chose him.... then he would bare it gladly.

"Then it's settled, because I choose you Cullen, I choose you, and I will always choose you."

Alistair stepped into Cullen's chest, the burning weight of their bodies pressed together was overwhelming, and everything. They needed this, they needed each other with a desperation that neither could ignore or deny.

Cullen sobbed into the kiss, needy and all consuming- he clung to his love, his purpose, and he surrendered. He had chosen, they both had, and the rest was in the Maker's hands.


End file.
